Path to the Stars
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: The Seigaku girls' tennis team had never been able to match the standard of the boys' team. Most girls had only joined to watch the boys practice. But one girl tries to change things. Fuji's little sister. Will she bring the girls' team to glory? Note: OC (On Hiatus)
1. Tensai

**_My first Prince of Tennis fic! R&R! It takes place near the start of the school year after PoT ends. Ryoma, Sakuno, etc's junior year!_**

* * *

**Tensai (Genius)**

Sumiko sighed as she looked at the girl's tennis team. It was Saturday practice, but most of their members weren't doing anything close to practice. Some ex-regulars of the Seigaku boy's tennis club had returned to assist the current captain in finding replacements now that more than half of the regulars had graduated. No such thing was happening in the girl's team, though. Excitement at seeing what they called the '_bishounen (1)_ regulars' again had attracted them out from their assigned courts and to the boys' courts.

She continued to hit the tennis ball against the wall. Suddenly, she heard the thud of a tennis ball being hit by the racket next to her, and a moment later the ball collided into the wall next to hers. Surprised, Sumiko glanced to her right and saw a girl from her class. Her auburn hair was tied into a long braid behind her head. The tennis ball, though not extremely accurate, managed to hit more or less the same area every time it hit the wall. That coupled with the determined expression on her face, made Sumiko feel that she had finally found a fellow dedicated tennis player in the girl's team.

Smiling, Sumiko was about to greet her when a few girls dashed towards the boy's tennis courts from the opposite direction. They seemed to be heading straight towards a crash with Sumiko and Sakuno. Catching her ball in her hand quickly, Sumiko prepared to dodge to one side. But Sakuno was not so lucky. She had hit her ball again before she noticed the incoming stampede. The girl right in front shoved her rudely aside, even causing Sakuno to fall down. Unnoticed before then, the tennis ball bounced onto the wall and headed back... straight into the girl's cheek.

Sakuno cringed as the girl touched her hand to her face in shock, and then turned accusing eyes towards Sakuno. "You! First you block my way, then your ball hits me! Didn't anyone tell you to respect your seniors?!" she shrieked, preparing to slap her. Sakuno shrank back. But before the hand could inflict its intended purpose, a tennis ball whizzed past the girl's nose.

"Ne, Arashi-buchou (2). I didn't know that the girl's tennis team was for watching the boys. With the captain blaming her members for practicing, no wonder they say the girls' regulars are rubbish," said Sumiko, her sky blue eyes like daggers.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm sure I was quite clear. I said you and the other regulars are bad players. If it isn't so, why don't you prove it to me?"

"Why you..." Arashi Airi turned away, irritated. "I don't have time to deal with losers like you."

"Oh? Or are you scared? But if you are good, there's no need to be. After all, I'm just a junior, buchou-san."

The girls' captain glared. Sumiko glared right back unflinchingly.

"I'll take you on," Arashi snarled, "But when you lose you'll have to quit the team." She snatched up her racket from her bag. The two girls made their way to the tennis courts.

Meanwhile, at the boy's tennis courts, a certain neko(3) tapped his friends shoulder.

"Ne (4), ne, Fuji, Fuji! There seems to be a commotion at the girls' side."

They glanced over to said courts and saw the two girls, one with light brown hair tied in a ponytail, the other with dark hair knotted into a deliberately messy bun. The dark-haired one seemed a little too nicely dressed for tennis practice. The other was sweating slightly.

"Possibility that she is sweating due to practice before this, 100%."

"I-Inui! Don't just pop up behind people like that!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Saa (5), this looks interesting. I want to see how it turns out," said Fuji, strolling towards the opposite courts.

"I knew you'd say that..." said Eiji, sweat dropping, but followed him anyway. Inui followed them, muttering "Data..."

"Which?" asked Sumiko, tucking an errant lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Smooth."

The racket spun for a while. "It's rough. I'll let you serve."

Arashi's eyes narrowed at that, but she didn't say anything, only took her place at the service line.

"Oh, we need an umpire," said Sumiko, noticing that no one had taken that spot.

"I'll do it!" chirped a familiar voice, and Kikumaru Eiji bounced onto the chair. "1 set match! Um..." he glanced at Arashi. "What's your name?"

"Arashi Airi," she said coyly, delighted that a former Seigaku regular had come to watch their match. A few others were standing along the side. Well, she would show how good she was in front of the boys. Did this girl really think that she had a chance?

"1 set match! Arashi to serve!"

"Arashi-buchou, when you lose, we'll just have to take the 'buchou' off, ne?"

"Ha! As if I'll lose! You're a thousand years too young, little girl!" Arashi served.

The rally went on for some time. Finally, the ball landed in Sumiko's side of the court.

"15-0!"

The match dragged on.

"Game, Arashi! 5-2!"

Arashi smirked. "Prepare to lose!"

"Saa, I thought that you, being the captain, would be better than this. I guess I overestimated you. What a pity..."

""Hmph! Just some conceited words. Trying to intimidate your opponent. Well, it won't work on me!"

"We'll see." Sumiko tossed the ball into the air, and hit it to the opposite side of the court. Sumiko smirked slightly. "Prepare to see some magic."

"Magic? This serve is a piece of cake to return!" Arashi swung her racket down... and swiped at thin air. Her eyes widened.

"Di-Disappearing Serve!" gasped Sakuno.

"Data..." mumbled Inui, scribbling furiously in this notebook.

"Do you want to see it again?" Once again, Sumiko threw the ball into the air, spinning it in the process. Thus, she won her service game. She began her retaliation.

"Game, Fujiko, 5-5!" announced Eiji.

Sumiko cast an exasperated look at him. "Ne, Eiji-sempai (6). I told you my name isn't Fujiko..." The happy-go-lucky acrobatic player took no notice of her.

Arashi served. The game easily tipped in Sumiko's favor. "Game, Fujiko, 5-6!"

It was Sumiko's service game again. Arashi narrowed her eyes and prepared to see the Disappearing Serve again. Sumiko was soon at match point.

One more ball... Sumiko hit a normal serve. After rallying a bit, she looked at Arashi. "Ne, I'll show you something interesting." She stood in a stance with her right arm stretched out behind her and her left arm in front. The ball she hit soared over the net, hit the floor... and didn't bounce up, much to Arashi's shock.

"Game and match, Fujiko!" said Eiji, leaping off the umpire chair to glomp Sumiko.

"Eiji-sempai... You're strangling me..."

There were mutters from the crowd, wondering who she was. Arashi approached the net reluctantly, glaring at Sumiko. They shook hands.

"I haven't introduced myself, have I, ne, Arashi-sempai?" she said, stressing on the change of honorific. Arashi paled slightly. "Seigaku second-year, Fuji Sumiko, Yorushiku."

Eiji glomped her again. "That was so cool, nya, Fujiko-chan!"

"Sumiko! It's Sumiko! Eiji-sempai...!" she wailed.

"But your brother doesn't mind when I call him that..." Eiji pouted.

"Another reason why you shouldn't call me that! Won't it be confusing if you called two people by the same name?"

Eiji thought for a while. "Then I'll call him Fuji and you'll be Fujiko, nya!" he said brightly, tightening the hug.

Sumiko sighed, but with a smile.

"It was a good match. But your Tsubame Gaeshi wasn't smooth enough. It bounced slightly. I'll train you on that this weekend," said Fuji, suddenly beside them with his ever-present smile.

"Eeeh?! But Syuu-nii-chan (7)! You promised to teach me Hakugei!"

"You have to master the other two first."

"No fair!"

Sakuno stared at Sumiko, and sighed. "I'm still nowhere as good as her..."

"That's because your posture is wrong, your knees are too bent, your shoulders are too stiff, and your hair is still too long."

"Ryoma-kun, don't just pop up beside me like that! And why do you always tell me that?!"

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

**_Review! I want to know whether it seems okay as a one-shot, or seems rather cut short._**

**_A one-shot for now, but may become a multi-chapter fic later on if I have time. Showing Sumiko's efforts to bring together a Seigaku girls' tennis team, and strive to bring them to the Nationals._**

**Additional info, some common japanese terms used in anime.**

**(1) bishounen: more or less a very good-looking guy, translates directly into beautiful young guy.**

**(2) buchou: captain.**

**(3) neko: cat.**

**(4) ne: Something like 'hey' or 'eh'.**

**(5) saa: Something Fuji likes to say. I think it's something like 'ah...'.**

**(6) sempai: senior**

**(7) Syuu-nii-chan/Syuu-nii: Sumiko's nickname for Fuji. Means Big Brother Syuu.**


	2. Hikari

**_Since the reception to the one-shot was pretty good, I'm gonna continue it! This is the second chapter for now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Hikari (Light)**

"I hope you are ready to start work on the next practice, Fuji-buchou," said a familiar voice, and everyone turned to see Ryuzaki-sensei (1)standing at the entrance of the court, smiling slightly.

Sumiko blinked. Then gasped as the meaning of her words sank in. "Me? But I didn't have that match with Arashi-buchou because I wanted to be the captain!"

"Well, I think you are sufficiently qualified to be her replacement. You wouldn't want the girls' tennis team to be without a captain, would you?"

"But...!"

"I expect you to take up responsibility starting from now. I'll look over on your progress from time to time as a temporary trainer."

Seeing that the tennis coach would hear no disagreement, she said resignedly, "Hai (2), sensei..."

Satisfied, Ryuzaki-sensei left. The ex-regulars of the boys' club stood to the side, leaving Sumiko to deal with her team. She looked at her brother for help, but only received Fuji Syuusuke's trademark smile. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the girls who were looking at her with a mix of curiousity, awe and resentment. "My name is Fuji Sumiko, and I'll be your captain from now on. Douzo Yorushiku (3)." She bowed. Making her voice sound more commanding, she began on the more serious matters. "I hope to have your cooperation on the running of the club. Practice will be held every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday of the school term unless stated otherwise. As I would like to determine the regulars in order to start training, ranking matches will be held starting next week. All members must participate in this first ranking. Is that understood?"

The girls gave a few mumbled 'yes's. Sumiko left it at that, though she was determined to change that later on by gaining her teammates' respect and cooperation. She dismissed them, reminding them to be at the tennis courts on Monday.

The new tennis captain turned back to the boys and sighed. "Saa... This is going to be hard..."

"Don't mind, don't mind! You'll do fine, Fujiko!" Eiji glomped her yet again, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Possibility that you will face problems in the first week, especially from the seniors, 100%."

Sumiko groaned. "I don't need you to tell me that, Inui-sempai."

"Ano, Fuji-buchou..."

"Huh? Oh. Nani (4)?" she wasn't used at all to the title, and didn't react at first.

"You helped me just now. Hontou arigatou gozaimasu (5)!" Sakuno said, bowing deeply.

"Ah, I've wanted to take our dear sempai-tachi down a peg or two for a long time. The incident just now merely gave me a chance to do so. Anyway, just call me Sumiko, especially since we're not in practice now. We're in the same year after all," she said, smiling. It made her look even more like a certain other Fuji. Sakuno smiled back at her shyly, and left to get her things from the locker room.

"Ne, Syuu-nii-chan. Shall we go home now?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Now show me your Tsubame Gaeshi," said Fuji, hitting a topspin ball at her after they took their places on the court. As promised, he was going through the triple counters with her. Like before, the path of the return ball wasn't particularly smooth. "Ah, I thought so. Hit the ball to me, and I'll show you the correct way. Watch carefully."

"Hai!"

* * *

On Monday, Sumiko stood in front of the club members who she had painstakingly arranged into neat rows. A few of the seniors had been immensely uncooperative. Sumiko resisted an urge to grind her teeth.

"Please line up according to year when I ask you to do so. I would like to have your cooperation." She paused for a moment, and continued, "Ranking matches will be held after this to select the eight regulars. The arrangement is listed on the board over there." Gesturing towards the whiteboard she had borrowed from the boy's team, she noticed the people lazing around near it. "Saa, it looks like some sempai-tachi (6) decided to help out," she said, smiling. Turning back to the team, she said in commanding tones, "Alright! There are three blocks only because there aren't that many of you. Block A Ryuzaki Sakuno vs. Amari Mizuki, Block B Sakurai Yuzuki vs. Umeko Manami, and Block C Wakana Michiko vs. Touri Hanami. Those whom I mentioned please warm up now and prepare for your first match. The others can refer to the board. Inui-sempai at the table will explain anything you don't understand."

As the team started to do as told, Sumiko rushed to the board. "Inui-sempai, you can deal with the board, right? Nii-chan, Eiji-sempai, Taka-sempai, can you please help me with the three blocks? Onegai..."

"Saa, why not?"

"Of course we'll do it, Fujiko!"

"Alright..." "Ne, Taka-sempai, the racket." "Huh? ...BURNING!!! I won't let you down!"

"Arigatou, minna (7)!" she spun around on her heels. "Yosh! Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Sumiko watched the progress with a sigh. The regulars had been chosen, but the other members were still much lacking in determination. In fact, Arashi Airi and her gang were watching the boy's team _again_. Well, it was time for_ that_.

Sumiko crept behind them, and said in an ominous tone, "Since you seem to like the boys so much..." The girls almost jumped out of their skins, and shivered at the malicious aura pratically radiating off Sumiko in waves. "Why don't we try their practice style? EVERYONE TEN LAPS AROUND THE COURT RIGHT NOW!"

Some were still stubbornly disobedient. Sumiko poured the contents of the bottle she held into a glass cup. "Whoever doesn't complete the exercise will drink this."

"What the hell is that?!" Everyone stared at the slush swishing around in the cup.

"This? Saa, don't you recognize it? It's Revised Special Golden Power Remix Inui-Juice Neo."

* * *

**_Yay! The second chapter is finally done! I was totally waiting for a chance to put that last part in! LOL!_**

**_Review everyone! Onegai..._**

**_(1) sensei: teacher_**

**_(2) hai: yes_**

**_(3) douzo yorushiku: A term used when introducing oneself. Something like 'How do you do.' or 'Please take care of me'_**

**_(4) nani: what_**

**_(5) hontou arigatou gozaimasu: thank you really much_**

**_(6) sempai-tachi: seniors. 'Sempai' is senior, 'tachi' makes it plural_**

**_(7) minna: everyone_**


	3. Hoshi

**_I want reviews... (cries) Please R&R!_**

* * *

**Hoshi (Star)**

The girl's tennis team of Ginka hid behind the very same trees their male counterpart had concealed themselves behind last year. Ironically, they were doing pretty much the same thing.

"Why are we hiding here?! Seigaku isn't even a seeded team. We don't even need to be worried about them!"

"But captain, this year's team has a whole new regular's batch compared to before. I've been to their school to scout just in case, and they've improved a lot."

"Che. They were so horrible before, any little thing would be called improvement."

"But... Oh, there they are!"

There was a general scramble to get a clear view of the main path. The Seigaku girl's uniform bore a striking resemblance to the boy's. The very same jacket covered their tennis dresses. The tops looked just like the boys', paired with blue tennis skirts.

"The girl in front with the brown hair is Fuji Sumiko, second year captain of Seigaku. I hear she is a formidable opponent. What more, being tensai Fuji Syuusuke's younger sister, she apparently can use the famed Triple Counters. As far as I know, she seems to be running the club successfully despite being without a proper coach.

"The dark haired girl behind her is the vice-captain, Wakana Michiko, the only third-year on the current team. During all the time I was at Seigaku, that expressionless face didn't falter at all, which is just creepy... Anyway, it's not clear what style of tennis she uses, but it might be something like data tennis.

"The twins over there who are jumping around and acting all hyper are the Sakurai twins or 'Yuki' as they are known as a doubles pair. The only way to tell them apart is by their hair. The one with a ponytail on the left is Yuzuyu and right is Yuzuki. They are really flexible, and seem to use acrobatic play.

"Karino Izumi is that girl who has dark-blue hair. She's the tallest girl in the Seigaku team. Besides tennis, she is good in track-and-field, which stands to reason that she specializes in speed and stamina.

"Hasegawa Tsuki. She hasn't shown any specialties yet, but she definitely passed through the ranking matches without breaking a sweat, even beating former captain Arashi Airi 6-0.

"Then there's the first-year, Muranaka Suzume. Don't think she is weak with that tiny frame of hers, her speed is quite terrifying. Believe me; I've watched her at practice.

"Lastly is second-year Ume Natsumi. Like Hasegawa, she seems pretty normal for now, but you never know." Ginka's manager finished the description of the newest entrees to the girl's junior high tennis world. All of the members looked at her dubiously.

After a while, the captain stood up. "We can't repeat the same mistake the boy's team did! Do your best, we're going to take them straight on!"

Despite the motivation those words incurred in the Ginka regulars, when it was a match of talent vs. motivation...... May the best win? (cough)

* * *

**_It's short, I know. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I'll try to update soon! Review please!_**

**_EDIT: I changed the tennis dresses to match the proper one in the manga. In the background, there are some girls who are wearing what appears to be the regulars' uniform._**

**_http:// www. onemanga. com/ Prince_of_Tennis/241/15/ (Take out the spaces)_**


	4. Mirai

**Mirai (Future)**

It was the first practice since the ranking matches that the former members of the boy's tennis team had come back to help out. Much to Sumiko's chagrin, it naturally resulted in half of the girl's club in the wrong court. Sumiko stared dubiously at the bottle that Inui had given to her the last time they met. The data player had given her a sample of each and every Inui Juice he had even concocted, apparently. The first Inui Juices and Penal Teas had been slowly used up, and now it had reached the next stage... Sumiko shivered inwardly. She had heard stories of this particular concoction.

"Arashi-sempai, could you please lead the students back to the girl's tennis courts?" she said sweetly, displaying the bright blue liquid in the clear bottle for all to see. Everyone's face blanched, including the boys who happened to look over in their direction. The malicious power of Aozu (1) was undoubtedly renowned.

When she arrived back at the girls' side, she found Eiji and Fuji leaning against the wall just outside the court. They were definitely gaining some stares. She sighed. "Eiji-sempai, Syuu-nii, if you want to be here could you at least help out instead of standing there looking like models for my members to gawk at? You're distracting everyone."

"Sure thing, Fujiko-chan! But you shouldn't use that. It's evil, nya(2)~!" Eiji indicated the blue bottle still in Sumiko's hand. Next to him, Fuji's face looked rather dark. In the boy's court, Inui wondered at the murderous intent radiating from the other side.

A commotion nearby caught their attention.

"Kikumaru-sempai is better and so much cooler!"

"Mukahi-san is better!"

"Kikumaru-sempai!"

"Mukahi-san!"

"Ara? What's going on?"

"Kikumaru-sempai! Yuzuyu said Hyoutei's Mukahi Gakuto is better than you! That isn't right, is it?!"

"Nani?! Gakuto?! Of course I'm better! That show-off can't match up to me! I'll prove it the next time I play him! But before that, let's have a match!" The three acrobatic players sprinted for the nearest empty court.

Sumiko grinned and set the bottle of Aozu carefully out of her brother's sight. At that moment, Arashi appeared behind her with her gang of girls.

"Why is Wakana allowed to stay on the boy's courts?!"

Sumiko glanced over to where Wakana Michiko sat with her laptop open. "Unlike you, Wakana-sempai is collecting data. If you can beat her in a tennis match, I'll allow you to do whatever you want. How about it, Arashi-sempai?" she said with venomous sweetness. Arashi stormed off.

The truth was that Sumiko was actually very much in awe of her vice-captain. She was the only member of the current regulars who was from last year's set. She was a formidable opponent, definitely. Her data-collecting skills were good, undoubtedly, but the way she used it was the scariest part. The more data she had, the stronger she became. So it was best to leave her to observe others.

Hasegawa Tsuki and Muranaka Suzume, their Doubles 2, were playing each other. Even though their playing styles were different, they complimented each other. Having a match between doubles players was good practice for both of them. Tsuki had to try to overcome the fact that Suzume's speed could catch up to her unpredictable returns, and Suzume had to prevent the running around from sapping her strength.

Karino Izumi could be considered a power tennis player, but her tennis play depended much on service aces. Her shots were strong and fast, to the extent of knocking the racket straight out of her opponent's hand should one catch up to the ball. She was occupied with practicing her shots against an empty court. Sumiko watched as Fuji offered to have a match with Izumi. That would be interesting to watch, but Sumiko focused her attention on the last regular instead.

Ume Natsumi was a strange one. There wasn't anything particularly impressive about her play style, but when you play against her... You feel frustrated. Something about her style forces one make more mistakes than usual. She had just finished off her warm-ups and was heading for a wall. But her strageties won't work on an inanimate object. Sumiko grabbed her racket. Time to have a good match.

* * *

_**How is it? I tried to give them their own specialities and personalities instead of copying off the canon characters. Hope it turned out alright. Review please!**_

**_Oh, and I want to ask if you readers would like some pairings in the fic? I don't want to spoil anything for you guys by adding some unwanted romance in the story, so I would like your opinion. RyoSaku anyone? Or canon character x OC? No Yaoi, please..._**

**(1) Aozu: ...One of Inui's concoctions, name means 'Blue Vinegar'...**

**(2) nya: The 'meow' of a cat. Eiji likes to say that.**


	5. Curse Of The Racket

_**Sorry for the late update! I was planning for this chapter to be a match in the Kantou Semifinals, but I'm still trying hard to complete it. So, to placate you for a while, here is an omake chapter!**_

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" yelped Suzume, dashing through the school gates. Suddenly, the petite auburn-haired girl fell flat on her face. "Itai..." She looked at what had tripped her up. It was an old racket, dusty from lying on the ground.

"Huh?" Suzume picked it up. "I wonder if it belongs to one of the sempai-tachi..." She was interrupted from her thoughts by the school bell. "Aaaahhh!" The racket was thrown quickly into her bag.

"Muranaka-san, could you please answer this question?" Suzume sighed and stood up. She had already spent the better part of the first lesson standing outside the classroom.

But Lady Luck just wasn't on her side today. As she got on her feet, her leg got tangled up with the strap of her bag. "Eeep!" the girl went down like a ninepin. The tables which were unfortunate enough to be close by were overturned as well. Indeed, this was not Suzume's day.

* * *

"Ohayou, Tsuki-sempai..." muttered Suzume, sinking into a chair next to her double's partner in the canteen.

"Ohayou, Suzume-chan. Why the sullen look?"

"I have got to be jinxed. Nothing today has gone right yet."

"That bad?"

Suzume sighed deeply. "Yup... Oh yeah," she grabbed the racket from the bag, "Could you help me to see whose this is? As far as I know, it doesn't belong to one of the first-years."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Tsuki-sempai! I better get back to class now. Don't want to be late again." Suzume sped off. The rest of her day was spent in relative peace. The same could not be said of Tsuki, though.

A drenched Tsuki sat down next to Sumiko.

"Tsuki-chan! What happened?"

"The water sprinklers in the school garden decided to switch on when I was taking a short stroll during recess."

"That's really unlucky."

"Tell me about it... By the way, this isn't your racket, is it? Suzume-chan found it."

"Good morning, class."

Tsuki hastily put the racket away at the teacher's arrival, accidentally poking it into Sumiko's ribs in the process. Due to the shock, the brown-haired girl overbalanced and collapsed onto the floor.

"Is there anything wrong, Fuji-san?"

"Iie, sensei."

* * *

"Is this yours?"

Yuzuki and Yuzuyu shook their heads at Tsuki's question. "Maybe it's Izumi-chan's!" Yuzuki snatched the racket out of her hand and was off like a shot with her twin.

"Izumi-chan! Is this yours?"

Just at that moment, Yuzuki accidentally stepped on a stray tennis ball and knocked down Yuzuyu. The racket flew out of her hand and hit Izumi squarely on the head.

"Itai... What was that?" Izumi rubbed her forehead, glaring at the offending object.

"A racket, apparently." Natsumi picked it up. A piece of heavy curtain fell on top of her. "Nani?"

"Gomen!" yelled a student from the second floor of the school building. They had apparently been decorating the room when the cloth had slipped out of the window.

* * *

The eight members of the girls' regulars sat in a circle with the racket in the center.

"This thing is bad luck."

"It made me trip two times."

"I got watered."

"It poked me hard and I overbalanced."

"I fell down."

"I was pushed down together in the fall."

"It hit me on the head."

"I wouldn't have been there if not for this thing."

"It's the cursed racket." The seven unfortunate girls looked in surprise at Michiko.

"The cursed racket? I've heard about the story from my brother. The time when the boys had found a cursed racket. Eiji-sempai had actually been bleached with paint."

"That wasn't the true one. But this racket... I wonder..."

"What should we do to it?"

"I want to investigate it."

"You can bring it back then, Wakana-sempai."

The girls chatted happily while they walked back home. Michiko accidentally bumped against the side of the bridge, and the racket slipped out of her bag which had somehow become unzipped. They watched as it plunked into the water and disappeared.

"Well, apparently that's the end of it," commented Sumiko. How wrong she was!

Downriver, a certain brown-haired teen picked it up. "Saa, what is this?"

* * *

_**O_O **_

_**This chapter was based off episode 99 in the anime, 'The Cursed Racket'.**_

_**Please Review~!**_


	6. Yuki

_**This is my first proper tennis match (not counting the Arashi-Sumiko match, since it was kinda short and one-sided). I hope you will like it, and give me feedback so I can improve the following matches! Please R&R! Onegai!**_

_**And thank you to my reviewers~! Love ya~! XD**_

_**Note: To clear any confusion, for Wakana Michiko, in the text I'll be using her given name, Michiko. But most of the other call her Wakana (by Arashi Airi because they aren't close) or Wakana-sempai (by the juniors as a form of respect).**_

* * *

**Yuki (Hope)**

"We're heading to the top..."

"We've gotten this far..."

"And you're not going to stand in our way!"

"Saa, Yuki is really fired up, ne?"

Sitting on the bench in place of the coach, Michiko opened her laptop. "Well, it is the Kantou semi-finals, after all."

"True, true." Sumiko caught sight of Tsuki and Suzume, exhausted after their match. "But I wonder if they'll be okay..." she said softly.

"Game, Fudoumine! 4-1! Change court!"

Yuzuyu and Yuzuki were both panting heavily. They were losing badly.

Sumiko bit her lip. No matter how good Yuki was, she knew it would turn out this way. Fudomine is renowned for its undefeated doubles. Both doubles are extremely skilled. Doubles 1, in particular, consists of the captain and vice-captain, Sakuraki Tsukiko and Masami Hiroko.

As the twins passed the bench, they loosened their hair-ties. The ribbons fluttered over to the seats and a surprised Sumiko caught them. "Ne, buchou. Yuki means 'hope', remember? We have hope that we can win, and so we're giving it everything we've got. Don't you dare lose hope!"

Sumiko's eyes widened for a second, and she smiled. "Hai..."

Yuzuki and Yuzuyu faced their opponents, sporting identical grins. "Bring it on! But before that, how does it feel seeing double?"

Sakuraki smirked and tossed the ball into the air. "Don't think that's enough to defeat us! You're a thousand years too early!"

The shot was deliberately strong, which would force Yuzuyu, the one with more arm power, to return it. It was a ploy to reveal who was who. Well, it wasn't going to work!

Yuzuyu hit the ball and switched sides with Yuzuki in a quick motion. They changed positions a few times while running towards the net. But still, Yuzuyu gasped as the ball whizzed just out of her reach. Had it been Yuzuki, the more acrobatic one, she might have been able to retrieve it.

"I've got my eye on you," said Masami, pointing her racket at Yuzuyu.

"Masami Hiroko's motion vision is among the best in the junior high division. She even can deduce the direction her opponent will be moving towards just by watching the movement of the feet." Sumiko read out of Michiko's notes. The Seigaku vice-captain had several windows open, one for each player. Saa, scary...

Sakuraki hit a volley. Neither of the twins would be able to reach it, nor get to the baseline in time. Even if they caught up to it, they would have to hit it from the baseline, and the power would be weak by the time it crossed the net. There was no doubt of Fudoumine winning this match. Or was there?

Yuzuki dashed forward and flipped nimbly onto Yuzuki's shoulders, propelling her body upwards. She flew in the air and smashed the ball down, then landed lightly right in front of the net to counter any return ball. Yuzuyu skidded to a stop at the baseline. The tables had turned. This was the true power of Yuki.

"To quote Momo-chan-sempai, DUN!"

After returning the ball, Masami narrowed her eyes. Who was going to hit it?

The net player showed no inclination to return the ball about to whiz past her back. So the other one was going to hit it? Predictably, she is in the position to do so. Suddenly, the net player leaned backwards. The ball thudded to the ground. On Fudoumine's side of the court.

"Ballet Drop Shot." Yuzuki was still in the stance she hit the ball in. Right leg stretched before her for balance, upper body leaning backwards level to her raised leg, racket held in front of her chest which was turned towards the opponent's side. What amazing balance!

"Game, Seigaku, 4-5!"

"Three more games and we'll win this match! Go Yuki!"

The ball was heading straight towards her mid-riff. Damn! The opponent knows that her backhand is weak. Yuzuki raised her racket as if to hit it, but bended backwards at the last moment, allowing the ball to soar over her and revealing Yuzuyu who was behind her. Smirking as she scored the point, she said, "Never underestimate acrobatic doubles."

Sakuraki and Masami had taken on the up-and-up strategy, which stopped all of Yuki's shots. So get past it, they had to use a good lob, or... Masami had just hit a volley!

"That should finish it... Shimatta (1)!" her eyes widened. Yuki still had _that_! Smash! Masami quickly backed off to cover the space behind her, leaving Sakuraki to deal with the front. What she hadn't thought to protect was the baseline.

"Hoi!" Yuzuki practically flew in the air after pushing off her sister's shoulders. The ball bounced off the opponent's court... and was returned by Sakuraki Tsukiko. Everyone stared at the ball rolling near Yuzuyu's feet.

"Game, Fudoumine! 6-4! Fudoumine lead!"

"Game and Match! Fudoumine Sakuraki-Masami pair! 7-4!"

Despite the twins' agile movements and natural teamwork, they were no match for Sakuraki and Masami's experience and well-planned strategy. They collapsed on the stands, panting.

"Gomen ne (2), buchou-chan..."

"Daijoubu (3). Saa, we'll just have to win all three singles. Ne, Natsumi-chan?"

"No problem, Sumiko. Leave it to me." Ume Natsumi picked up her racket and strode into the court as the umpire announced Singles 3.

"You can't beat me," she informed her opponent, a smirk playing at the side of her mouth.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_**Note: 'Yuki' has many different ways of writing. Among them is**_**雪**_**(snow), but in Path to the Stars, the 'ki'**_**希**_**in 'Yuki' means hope. Yuki**_**優希**_**can be translated as 'superior hope' or 'good hope'. My understanding is more based on Chinese, so there may be some misunderstandings. **_

_**I'm working on Natsumi's match right now, so please give me advice to improve it! The players not show in the Semifinals will have match scenes in the Finals. I don't feel up to creating so many opponents... Hope you don't mind!**_

_**1) Shimatta: I'm not entirely sure about the spelling, but it means oh no.**_

_**2) Gomen: Sorry. Full version is Gomenasai.**_

_**3) Daijoubu: It's all right.**_


	7. Tsubasa

_**Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry, don't kill me! (hides) I encountered this huge block when I tried to write Natsumi's match, and an even more gigantic one when it came to Sumiko's... (cries) The tennis matches are really cut short, but I'll try my best to write them in the future. There's still the Nationals after all!**_

_**For now, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tsubasa (Wings)**

Sumiko worried her lower lip. Fudoumine had won two matches already. In order for Seigaku to win, they had to win all three Singles.

"It's up to you, now, Natsumi-chan. Don't lose."

"Hai, hai. Daijoubu."

"1 set match. Fudoumine Kobayashi to serve."

Natsumi easily returned her opponent's serve. The rally continued for some time, with Natsumi never showing any difficulty in catching up to the ball.

'She's using Split Step to speed up her footwork, thus creating the impression that she can return any ball. That cocky smirk that has been there since the beginning just infuriates her opponent more. Kobayashi Shizuka is totally being drawn into her pace. Pretty good, Natsumi-chan,' thought Sumiko, impressed at her teammate's tactics.

Having a clear view of the match from the bench, Michiko continued to update the data on her laptop.

"Do you really think you can return this ball?" taunted Natsumi, raising an eyebrow haughtily, as she raised her racket.

The Fudomine player hesitated for a second, expecting an unexpected twist to the shot. That uncertainty was enough for Natsumi to send the ball just out of her reach.

"See, I told you."

'Damn! She's toying with me!' cursed Kobayashi in her mind.

From the sidelines, Fudomine's captain Sakuraki Tsukiko let a small smirk grace her lips. 'Seigaku, is it? Look like it'll be interesting from now on.'

* * *

"Alright!" Sumiko whooped when Izumi won Singles 2. Along with Natsumi's previous victory, they were stepping closer to victory. But then, Sumiko's match would decide whether they were going on to the Finals, or going back.

"Wakana-sempai... If it's you playing, there won't be any problem..." she sighed, looking at her vice-captain who was resolutely stuck on her seat.

"I'm saving my energy for the Finals. After all, it's much more productive to watch from the sidelines. Analyzing one's opponent's moves from the opposite side of the court make one miss things." Michiko looked up from her typing. "Also, haven't you been waiting for this match for ages?"

Before Sumiko could answer, the umpire called for the players of the next game to enter the court. Tossing her jacket onto the seat beside her, she strode in to face her opponent. The face staring back at her was familiar.

"Tachibana."

"Fuji." The brown-haired girl returned Sumiko's greeting in an equally formal manner.

They took their places on opposites sides of the court. The match started.

Sumiko was good, undoubtedly, but Ann matched her ball for ball. The rally continued for a while, neither willing to let up. For the stands, the crowd watched the heated battle between friends and rivals.

* * *

"Game and match, Seigaku!"

The Seigaku supporters erupted into cheers. On the sidelines, the regulars were hugging each other in their excitement. "Seigaku! Fight-oh!"

Sumiko went forward to shake her opponent's hand. "That was a great match, Ann-chan. The points were so close!"

Tachibana Ann grinned back at her. "Keep that in mind! I look forward to playing against you again in the future. Next time, I won't lose!"

"Don't bet on it! I'll keep on training as well!" With that promise, they parted ways to return to their team.

The members of the Seigaku girl's team surrounded Sumiko the moment she left the court. "That's our buchou!" "Way to go, Sumiko-chan!"

"You all were awesome too! After all, it takes the whole team to win!"

"But that was scary. I was really worried when both doubles were defeated! Fudomine sure lives up to their reputation of having two undefeated double pairs..."

"Then we'll just have to improve, won't we?" said Sumiko.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Well, Syuusuke-kun. Your sister's pretty good. Your work, I presume? Her style has you written all over it. If only I had her on my team..."

"Saa, is that so? But you shouldn't think of stealing players from Seigaku, Reina-chan."

The girl standing next to him, Reina, chose to ignore him, continuing to observe the girls on the court. Then she grinned and straightened up from where she was lounging against the banister. "I think I'll pay Seigaku a visit one of these days."

_**

* * *

**_

Ooh, a mysterious new character. What effect will this have on the girls?

_**It's rather shorter than the others chapters, but if I tried to add things it'll never get published.**_

_**Next chapter, we're going back to the Seigaku training grounds, and the members' wacky lifestyles! I'll try to update regularly, preferrably once a week. Review please!**_


	8. Just Another Day In School

_**Yeah, a new chapter, and not particularly late! Yay! Happy reading!**_

* * *

**School**

In eight households, in the rooms of a certain eight girls, alarm clocks rang early in the morning.

* * *

Sumiko yawned and opened her bedroom door. Poking her head into her brother's room, she found him watering his cacti. "Ohayou, Syuu-nii!"

Fuji turned around and smiled at her. "Ohayou."

Skipping downstairs, the aroma of freshly-cooked breakfast met her. "Ohayou, Nee-chan(1)!"

"Ohayou, Sumiko, Syuusuke." Yumiko smiled as she set slices of toast and fried eggs on the table. "There's more if you want."

"Arigatou, Nee-chan! You're the best!" Sumiko stared in delight at the delicious-looking breakfast. At her brother's request, she passed a container of a certain green substance to him. None of them seem to mind as he spread the wasabi generously over his toast. But then, it was already a regular occurrence in the Fuji household. "Itadakimasu!(2)"

* * *

"Ohayou, Tou-chan(3), Kaa-chan(4)," chirped Suzume, popping into the dining room. "Yay, pancakes!" she happily sat down with a huge plate in front of her.

"Don't stuff yourself, ochibi-chan(5). You'll get fat since the food you eat doesn't add to your height."

"Urusai(6)! Baka(7) onii-chan!" Suzume stomped her foot indignantly, her cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

* * *

"Ohayou, Jii-chan(8), Baa-chan(9)."

"Ohayou, Michiko-chan." Her grandmother looked up from where she was cooking breakfast. Grandpa Wakana glanced up from his newspaper and merely grunted. He wasn't a morning person, but got up all the same due to habit.

After finishing the Japanese style breakfast, Michiko stood up and picked up her bag. "I'll be going, then."

"Have a nice day, dear."

* * *

Natsumi opened the refrigerator to peer inside. "Hmm, what do we have for breakfast...?"

Deciding, she pulled out some butter and cheese for sandwiches. Her gaze fell on the egg compartment. "Hmm, we're low on eggs. Better go get some on the way back from school later."

The light patter of feet signaled that her younger brother had entered the kitchen. Naoki dropped his bag on the floor and sat down at the table.

"What time did Kaa-san come back?" he asked.

"Late."

The siblings sighed. Ever since their parents had divorced, their mother had been working late hours. Since then, Natsumi had taken up the duty of taking care of her younger brother.

"Come on, better eat or we'll be late for school." Natsumi set a loaf of bread on the table between them. "There's peanut butter too if you want."

"Sure."

* * *

"Tsuki-sama(10), here is the bento(11) you wanted."

"Arigatou, Hanako."

"Are you sure you don't want to ride in the car, Tsuki-sama? We can put you down on the way to Tsubaki-sama's school."

"No thanks, Kazuo. My school isn't far, so I don't want to bother you. Anyway, this is good exercise." She placed her bento in her tennis bag with her other stuff. Then she turned to them, mock annoyance on her face. "And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Tsuki?!" Pulling on her rollerblades, she proceeded to skate her way down the driveway. "Ja ne!"

* * *

Finishing breakfast, Yuzuyu and Yuzuki picked up their bags to leave the house.

"Here are your bentos. Have a nice day!" Mrs. Sakurai said, handing them each a lunch box.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san!"

Passing by their grandmother who was already at work in her garden, they waved at the cheery old lady and she waved back before once again focusing her attention on a flowering bush.

Outside, their father was preparing to set out to the office. "Get into the car. I'll drop you two off near your school."

The twins hopped into his car and they were off.

* * *

"Gah! I'm late! And I'm supposed to be on duty today!" wailed Izumi, practically falling down the stairs in her haste.

"Ohayou, Tou-san," she called as she passed him. Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed a sandwich her mother had prepared and shot out of the door. "Bye, Kaa-san!"

Mrs. Karino sighed and shook her head. "That Izumi, can't she just wake up earlier?"

Her husband laughed. "I think she lives for these morning dashes," he suggested.

Skidding down the driveway to the road, an excited ball of fluff chased after Izumi. "Not now, Ko-chan! I'll play with you after I come back, alright?" she said to the puppy bouncing around her feet.

With that, she jumped onto her bicycle and started on her mad dash to school.

* * *

"Ohayou, Tsuki-chan!" said Sumiko as she sat down next to her friend. Tsuki greeted her, smiling.

In the next door classroom, the twins were chatting when Izumi dashed into the classroom, out of breath. "Ohayou, Izumi-chan!" they chorused.

"Ohayou. Thank goodness, I'm still on time," she said, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Almost late, I'm afraid, Karino-san. Now could you please move to your seat?"

Izumi jumped as the teacher appeared behind her. "Gah! I'm sorry, sensei!" she gasped out, rushing to her seat behind Natsumi.

Natsumi turned towards her, an eyebrow raised. "You do remember we have a math quiz today, right?"

Izumi paled.

In the third year classroom, Michiko arranged her things neatly on her desk to prepare for the upcoming lesson.

A girl approached her, a book in hand. "Wakana-san, could you please explain this to me? I don't really understand it."

Michiko took out a pencil. "What would be the problem?"

"Ohayou!" Suzume said as she entered the first year classroom.

"Ohayou, chibi! If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't even have seen you!" called a boy teasingly from the back of the class.

Suzume stuck her tongue out at him. "That'll be because your hair is so long you can't see anything from under it!" she shot back, a jab at his fringe which fell into his eyes in an effort to look 'cool'.

* * *

In one school, eight girls sat down at their seats for the day's lessons.

* * *

**(1) Nee-chan: elder sister.**

**(2) Itadakimasu: Thank you for the food. It's a Japanese tradition to say this before eating.**

**(3) Tou-chan: father**

**(4) Kaa-chan: mother**

**(5) Chibi-chan: shorty. Similar to Eiji calling Ryoma "ochibi"**

**(6) urusai: shut up**

**(7) baka: idiot**

**(8) Jii-chan: grandpa**

**(9) Baa-chan: grandma**

**(10) -sama: a honorific showing respect, in this case it is used by the Hasegawa family servants towards the family's daughter**

**(11) bento: a lunch box**

_**Please review! Next chapter will be back to the tennis training grounds of Seigaku!**_


	9. Buchou

**_It's been a while. (dodges flying objects) I'm very sorry for the delay, but the pendrive where i stored my fanfiction disappeared, leaving me with no draft and no initiative to rewrite the chapter. But finally I have decided to continue this story. It will become my current priority!_**

**_Anyway, for now, hope you enjoy the chapter! We are back on the Seigaku tennis courts this time!_**

* * *

**Buchou (Captain)**

It was a typical day at the Seigaku tennis courts. Well, actually, it wasn't normal.

"Why are there scouts everywhere?" wailed Suzume as she walked with Michiko towards the courts for that afternoon's practice.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. After all it's the first time we've qualified for the Nationals in a while. Naturally, everyone would want to find out more about an expected rival," answered Michiko, taking in all the abnormalities around them. Some stood out like a sore thumb, but others were at least more subtle.

"Well, they'll be disappointed, then, since Sumiko-buchou and the other second-years have extra classes today," continued Suzume. "So what should we do with the trespassers, Wakana-sempai?"

"We throw them off track."

* * *

A dark-haired girl sat concealed in a tree, watching the courts with a small smirk. Grinning, Reina straightened out her blue-white tennis dress and settled down to wait for the regulars to arrive.

* * *

Having changed into her old tennis dress, Suzume happily pointed out the 'Regulars' to any interested parties.

"And that's our buchou over there. Me? No, I'm just a regular first-year," said Suzume with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Anyone who had really paid attention during the previous match would be able to point her out as a 'first-year Regular' instead of a 'regular first-year', but obviously none of them had expected them to win.

Leaving the spies to their own speculation, Suzume skipped away happily in search of her next victim.

There was a rustling of leaves and a girl several years older than her dropped nimbly next to her from a tree. "Now, aren't you the cutest thing ever," said Reina, ruffling Suzume's hair playfully. "Chibi-Regular-chan?" That last part was whispered so that only Suzume could hear.

Suzume's eyes widened before narrowing as she glared suspiciously at the new arrival. "You're a spy, aren't you? How did you get hold of a Regulars' uniform?"

"You shouldn't call everyone you don't know a spy, chibi-chan," said Reina in a hurt tone. She suddenly grabbed Suzume's arm to drag her along. "Let's go back to the courts, shall we?"

"Hey, let go of me!" Suzume's protests fell on deaf ears.

The tennis courts were much emptier than before. Apparently the scouts had been scared off by Ryuuzaki-sensei, who was standing at the edge of the courts looking ready to breathe fire.

But there was still the matter of the girl at her side. "Hey, don't you want to leave before sensei sees you...?" Suzume's words died off as she took in Reina's dark expression. Suzume shivered slightly Luckily for her, that look was directed at the gaggle of girls clustered around the boys' courts.

"Leave them alone, and this happens. Typical," muttered Reina, storming forward.

Baffled, Suzume followed her.

"Everyone run ten laps!" bellowed Reina suddenly, making everyone within hearing distance jump. "And I want to hear the chant loud and clear, understand? Seniors can teach the new members! Get to it right now!"

The first-years stared at her unmovingly, but the older members were already on their feet after the initial shock, pulling their juniors along with them.

"...Seigaku, Fight-oh! Fight-oh! Fight!" they chorused, shooting wary glances at Reina.

"Louder! Arashi Airi, twenty laps for you!" Reina yelled before turning back to a wide-eyed Suzume. "Oh, I've wanted to do that for a long time. That felt good."

"Who _are_ you?" wondered Suzume in awe as Reina waved cheerfully at Ryuuzaki-sensei.

The sound of footsteps heralded the arrival of the second-years. The Regulars followed Sumiko's lead to approach Reina and Suzume. The other members huddled together and kept their distance, their eyes moving between Reina and the running members.

"It's been a while, Buchou. How you manage to do that is beyond me, I have to admit," said Sumiko with a wry smile as she watched the normally lazy girls run laps as if their lives depended on it.

Reina laughed lightly. "You need to find your own way, Sumiko. Anyway, I watched your last match against Fudomine. All of you did well. I look forward to the Finals."

"Ne, Sumiko-buchou, who is this?" interrupted Suzume, still confused.

"Oh, you haven't met her before, have you? Suzume, meet Kiwami Reina, our previous captain. Buchou, this is our youngest Regular, Muranaka Suzume."

"Douzo Yorushiku!" said Suzume, bowing quickly.

"No need to be so formal, Suzume-chan," said Reina. "Anyway, it's not Buchou anymore, Sumiko. You need to get used to the title."

Sakuno squeezed through the crowd to see the reason for the hold-up. "What's going on?"

Reina waved her over with a smile. "Ah, Sakuno-chan. How is your practice coming along nowadays?"

"It's nice to see you again, Buchou!" Sakuno stammered out nervously. "I've been trying my best."

"Sakuno-chan has been improving a lot," contributed Sumiko. "She's also very observant when it comes to tennis. We've appointed her as our manager and she's been a great help."

"That's good. Keep up the good work, Sakuno-chan!" said Reina, smiling as Sakuno blushed.

"So what bring you here?" asked Sumiko as they moved onto the courts towards where Michiko was nonchalantly fiddling with her laptop.

"Syuusuke-kun brought me to see your recent match against Fudomine, which made me want to find out about how the team is doing nowadays." Reina rolled her eyes. "Whatever possessed me to hand over the captaincy to Arashi Airi? That was the worst decision ever. Michiko-chan, you should have just accepted the position when I offered it."

Michiko was unruffled by her senior's reproach. "Everything turned out fine anyway, didn't it?"

"So you're the vice-captain now? What made you change your mind?" asked Reina, sitting down on the bench next to Michiko. The Regulars grouped around them. Seeing a chance of escape, the other second-years moved as far away from them as possible while staying on the courts.

"I only have objections towards being the captain. However, I had no intention of being vice-captain under Arashi-san," answered Michiko, finally looking up from her research.

"I see... Not bad, Sumiko. The fact that Michiko is willing to help you is a pretty good sign of your leadership, I have to say. Now, why don't you introduce me to the Regulars? I can't recall all the names."

"Well, you know Wakana-sempai and Suzume. The second-years are Ume Natsumi, Sakurai Yuzuyu and Yuzuki, Karino Izumi and Hasegawa Tsuki."

Reina looked in surprise at Tsuki. "Hasegawa? Any relation with Hasegawa Tsubaki of Hyotei?"

"She's my elder sister," clarified Tsuki, surprised. "Buchou, you know her?"

"I went against her once. She's a talented player." Reina paused for a moment. "The Finals are between Seigaku and Hyotei, aren't they?"

"Yes." Tsuki's mouth was dry at the implication, but thankfully Reina left it at that.

"Today, I just came to look around. But after the Finals, I've made an agreement with Tezuka-kun for the girls' Regulars to join the boys during their extensive training program during the holiday. So I'll personally oversee your training, since you currently lack a trainer."

"Cool!" The girls looked at each other excitedly. They had often heard tales of the boys' special training, and now they were being given the chance to experience it themselves.

"I expect that same enthusiasm during the course of the training!"

"Hai, buchou!"

* * *

_**Finally, another chapter done! I've wanted to write about Reina for a while. Actually, Reina is an OC, but there is proof in the manga of a strict captain like her previously. During the chapter where a scout came to Seigaku, there was a short part featuring Sakuno during the tennis club training. The girls were running while chanting 'Seigaku, fight-oh!'. Thus I created Reina to fit that mould.**_

_**Note: I intend to add the pairings RyoSaku and SyuusukexReina in this fic. If anyone has any objections, do voice them out now. Don't worry, it doesn't mean this story is going to become a romance fic. The pairings are just additional decorations, so to say. (grin)**_

**_Review please! Tell me what you think of Reina and the pairings!_**

**_Next chapter: The Finals! Seigaku vs Hyotei!_**


End file.
